


By Any Other Name

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia





	

This day was quickly proving itself to be a shitty one, for Hux.

He had overslept and was late reporting to the Bridge. One of his officers had lost an important document that he needed to complete an order on a new part for the ship. He had had to sit through one meeting earlier in the morning, and had another one coming up in the afternoon. The break room had been out of coffee.

To top it off, he couldn't find Kylo Ren anywhere.

Not that this was an unusual circumstance; it felt like he spent half of his days trying to locate him to get him to take care of his duties around the ship; and the other half cleaning up computer consoles, body parts or both after one of the Knights tantrums.

He put Kylo out of his mind for the time being and paced the Bridge, observing his subordinates going about the tasks he had assigned to them.

He turned back to walk in the other direction and stopped in his tracks, staring.

Kylo Ren was coming towards him.

He was wearing a pair of olive green fatigue work pants, with the top to match, underneath a bright orange vest. On top of his head was a frumpy blonde wig. On his face was a pair of thick black glasses.

He was walking towards the General with a barely-concealed smirk, and Hux just stood there, watching him approach, unsure of what to say or do.

"Hi. Are you General Hux? My name is Matt; I've recently been hired as a radar technician on this ship. Can you point me in the direction of the radiator room?"

Hux just stared at him, open mouthed, for a few moments. Was this real? Was he still back in his quarters, asleep?

He finally found his voice and began to speak to the Knight in a low, incredulous tone.

"Have you--have you completely lost your mind? Are you being serious right now? Have you hit your head, Kylo? Do I need to take you to med bay? Is this it? Is this the snap we've all been waiting for? Is it?"

"I'm sorry Sir, I have no what you're talking about. My name is not Kylo. It's Matt.", he said, pointing to his name badge with a grin. "I'm a radar technician."

Hux could feel his blood pressure rising, threatening to choke him. 

The worst part was he honestly could not tell if he was joking or not.

"Kylo. Seriously, I DO NOT have time for this. Neither do you."

Several StormTroopers went walking past them. To Hux's disgust, the man beside him called out to them in a gruff voice "Excuse me, sirs, but it's my first day; can you please tell me where the radiator room is?"

As they turned back and eyed him, seemingly seeing nothing wrong with the situation and beginning to give out directions, Hux felt his temper rise up his throat and finally explode out of his mouth.

"Are all of you idiots?! Nobody can see past a ridiculous wig and novelty glasses? Are you kidding me?!", he yelled, waving his hands around and looking absolutely crazy. 

"No offense, General, but are you always this rude to new employees? I really would like to know where the radiator room is; I've heard there's a calcinator that needs fixing."

Hux counted to three in his head, slowly, holding his breath and trying to control his anger. 

And suddenly he smiled to himself, chuckling a bit.

Apparently, Kylo Ren was determined to learn the hard way not to mess with him.

"Come into my office, 'Matt'", he said, walking down the hallway and to the room, 'Matt' loping along behind him.

Closing the door, he turned to face him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Somehow, I doubt that your name is really Matt", he said, an evil grin spreading over his lips.

"Yeah?", the other man shot back, looking a bit apprehensive now but still keeping up the charade. "Well if it's not Matt, what do you think it is?"

Hux walked up to him slowly, grabbing his forearms and pulling him down into a rough kiss. 

If the Knight was surprised, he didn't show it; returning Hux's kiss with his own intensity, opening his mouth slightly and teasing the General's tongue with his own.

"I think your name is Kylo," the redhead muttered into his mouth, before moving his lips to the other man's thick neck, sinking his teeth into a hard bite beneath his jaw.

The Knight moaned out in pleasure before saying, just as stubbornly as before, "Matt."

Hux frowned, growing impatient at the other man's hard-headedness, deciding he needed to step it up a little.

He slowly unzipped the Knights fly, reaching into his underpants and tracing the length of his cock, lightly, with his fingertips, cruelly teasing it, as he continued to kiss down his neck and chest, leaving sporadic bite marks, until he felt him grow hard.

"Kylo", he purred in his ear, his hand moving in circles up and down his thigh and cupping his balls, lightly squeezing.

"M-Matt", he stuttered out, his breathing beginning to pick up.

Hux began to rub the hard length of him in slow steady strokes, leaning up to bite the spot on his neck right beneath his left ear.

"Kylo," he said, louder this time, pulling the man's lips into another rough kiss.

"Matt," he returned, just as loudly, groaning into his mouth.

Force, he was stubborn. Apparently it was going to take a stronger effort to "help" him.

Breaking the kiss, Hux spun him  
around with one hand and shoved him hard against the desk, yanking down his pants with rough hands before quickly undoing his own.

He shoved himself into the other man harshly, eliciting a loud moan that reverberated all throughout the little room.

He reached around with his hand and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"What's your name?", he asked, pulling off the wig and burying his free hand into the man's curly black hair, using it like a saddle as he rode him.

"Aa-aah!", he moaned, grinding his hips back into the General.

"I'm sorry, I cant hear you," he said, pounding into him harder than before, simultaneously increasing the speed of his hand on Ren's member.

"What's your name?"

"Kylo!", he finally shrieked out as he came, exploding all over the desk as Hux came inside of him, moaning into his ear, shuddering viciously.

They both lay panting and sweating for a few minutes before straightening up and pulling their clothes back together, silently.

As Hux turned to leave, Kylo said behind him, smirking, "I TOLD you you'd like role-playing."


End file.
